Blood in the water
by Captain Parkour
Summary: Story based on two prompts: 1- a scene that you wanted to happen in CATWS. 2- your version of Steve's backstory.


Prompt 11: Create a scene you wished was in CATWS

Prompt 6: Your version of Steve's backstory

...

The sound of roaring water filled Steve's ears as he slowly sank to the bottom of the Potomac. Slowly he closed his eyes and inhaled, filling his lungs with water. It was strange to think that nearly one century ago his life had began. When he was young he was sick and disease had constantly filled his lungs with fluid. Now however, he welcomed the lack of oxygen like an old friend.

Old friend. As he sank Steve thought back on his life, to the first time he met his old friend, James Buchanan Barnes….

….…

Steve was 10 when he first met James. It was his first week of middle school and he already had been singled out as the weak one. They were playing kickball at recess when it happened; one of the school bullies, Jack Monroe, had stolen Sally Jensen's ball and was threatening to kick it across the schoolyard. Poor Sally was on the verge of tears, her bottom lip quivering as Jack held the ball over a puddle of mud.

Steve looked around, no teacher seemed to care that Jack was taking advantage of his age and height to threaten poor young Sally. So, being the reckless kid that he was, Steve mustered his courage and stormed over to Jack demanding that he give Sally her ball back.

Jack just laughed, "Why don't you make me you little shrimp?"

Steve balled his small hands into fists. He knew he had no chance at winning in a fight against Jack, yet someone had to stand up to him, and if it wasn't going to be a teacher or another student than it was going to be Steve. "Give Sally her ball back."

Jack threw the ball into the air and caught it again, "Make me."

Steve then did probably the dumbest thing in his life, he attacked a bully nearly twice his size. Steve swung his little fist and it impacted with the side of Jack's face..

Surprised, Jack dropped the ball and Sally quickly grabbed the it and ran away. Jack stood there in shocked silence for a few seconds before he recovered and immediately began pounding Steve, punching and kicking his small frame until he was lying on the ground with his hands over his head and curled into a ball to protect himself as best he could.

Suddenly though, the beating had ceased and Steve looked up to see a kid about his age and only slightly taller than Steve pounding on Jack, causing the bully to flee in fear.

The mystery kid bent down and offered Steve his hand, "You've got some guts there punk."

Steve grabbed the offered hand and pulled himself up, protesting as his ribs twinged in protest, "Not as much as you jerk."

"That was quite some beating you took there. You gonna be ok? Want me to take you to the nurse or something?"

Steve shook his head, dreading the black eye he was going to have to explain to his ma, "Nah, it's nothing I'm not used to."

The kid slung an arm over Steve's shoulders as they began to make their trek back to the school, "You're pa beat you?"

Steve shook his head, wiping some blood from his nose on his sleeve, "Not my pa. He died in the war. My uncle does though. He's supossed to be living with me and ma to make things easier."

The kid nodded as if some unspoken understanding had passed between them. "The name's Bucky by the way."

"What kind of a name is Bucky?"

Bucky laughed, "My real name's James Buchanan Barnes, but Bucky sounds cooler."

Steve nodded. Together the two made the climb up the middle school stairs, Bucky taking most of Steve's weight as Steve cringed in pain. Once they had reached the top of the stairs Steve was panting and a thin layer of sweat had broken out across his forehead. "Steve."

Bucky turned to look at the younger boy, his face scrunched in confusion.

Steve nodded as he continued walking, leaving Bucky at the top of the stairs, "The name's Steve."

A large smile broke out across Bucky's face as he jogged to catch up to Steve. Once they were walking side by side he bumped shoulders with the blond haired boy, "Punk."

Steve bumped his shoulder back against Barnes, a huge smile plastered to his face, "Jerk."

…...

Steve watched as the air from his lungs bubbled up towards the surface. He drifted slowly to the bottom of the river as he stared at the blood pouring from his wounds and swirling around him, making the water turn red.

...

Steve and Bucky had quickly become friends and soon became insperable no matter where they went. Things were finally looking up for Steve, he had a friend for the first time in his life, he was taking art classes in high school, and his uncle only beat him once a week at most.

Of course, it's just when life is looking up that it likes to slap you in the face and remind you who's in charge. It happened one stormy Wednesday night, Steve had just gotten home from spending the afternoon hanging with Bucky at his house. His mom was in the kitchen cooking dinner and his uncle was out with some friends from work. Or at least that's what he thought.

You see, Steve's dad had died fighting in WWI. Steve had never even gotten the chance to meet him. Instead, his dads brother lived with his mom and Steve. He was supossed to help out with some of the expenses and protect him and his mom from any dangers. Except you can't protect someone from harm if you're the one causing it. Steve would've kicked him out and gotten a job to help out except with his constant failing health no one would even consider him for a good payin job.

Steve was just finishing up his art project when the front door flew open, sending strange shadows across the room. Steve's uncle stepped into the room, reeking of alcohol and sex.

As soon as his eyes landed on Steve he instantly strode across the room and picked him up by his throat, cutting off his circulation.

Sarah, Steve's mom, heard the door open from the kitchen and she walked into the room, still holding a frying pan she was drying. As soon as she saw Steve in his uncles grasp, her eyes widened, "Thomas what are you doing?"

Thomas' eyes never left Steve's face as the hand that wasn't holding Steve's throat slowly made its way south towards his belt and began unbuckling it, "Steve's nearly a man now Sarah, it's time he learned what exactly that means."

Steve, sensing where the situation was heading, and beginning to black out from the lack of oxygen, kicked out on instinct and smashed his foot as hard as he could against his uncle's pelvis, causing Thomas to drop him.

As soon as Steve was free Sarah rushed foward and brought the frying pan down over Thomas' head. The last thing Steve saw was his uncle crumble to the ground like a sack of potatoes before he lost consciousness.

The next time Steve opened his eyes he was laying in a hospital bed in the hospital where Sarah worked. Turning his head, Steve saw his mom sleeping on the chair by his bed and Bucky standing watch over her.

"Buck?" Steve's voice was hoarse and his neck was sore where bruises had formed around his neck.

"Hey Steve-o. How ya feeling?" Bucky gently helped Steve sit up and handed him a cup of water to help with the pain.

Steve swallowed the water as best he could, "like hell Buck. What happened?"

James sat down on the edge of the bed next to Steve, "Well after your mom knocked your uncle out she called the cops. Once the cops came and took your uncle away, the ambulance brought you here. As soon as she could your mom called me and asked me to come over. Why didn't you tell me how bad things are with your uncle? I knew he beat you but I didn't know things were this bad."

Steve mumbled an excuse under his breath. It sounded like a poor excuse even to him and he knew Bucky wouldn't want to hear it.

"What was that punk? I can't hear you when you mumble."

Steve took a deep breath and spoke, "cause I knew that things were tough enough with you having to help provide for your sisters and I didn't want to be a burden to you. Besides... I didn't want..."

"Didn't want what Stevie?"

"I..." Steve looked down at the bed sheets, unable to finish his sentence.

"Damn it Steve you know you can tell me anything right?"

Steve nodded, "it's just... You're so brave and strong, always stopping the bullies at school and getting the girl. And me... I'm already just skin and bones Buck. I didn't want anyone to know just how weak and pathetic I really was. I couldn't even beat off my drunk uncle, how the hell can I even compare to a guy like you?"

Bucky stood up suddenly and turned so that he was facing Steve, "look here you little punk, you are my best and only friend. And if you think that there is any way I'd leave you behind just because you're not a circus strong man than you're wrong. Steve I see you everyday stand up to people twice your size just because what they're doing is wrong or mean. Hell the only reason I'm so brave is because of you. You're the person that inspires me to stand up for what's right. Besides, there's no way I'm ditching you now or anytime soon. I'm with you till the end of the line pal."

Steve smiled for the first time that night. "Thanks...jerk."

Bucky smiled back, "punk."

...

Steve coughed, sending more blood into the already red water. He tried to laugh at the irony of his life, but only more blood tainted the water. Steve had gone from being sick for most his life,to becoming a super soldier and saving lives then crashing a plane and sleeping for 70 years, only to wake up and have to fight his brainwashed best friend who was serving the very organization he died to stop.

Bucky had always said to the end of the line. But Bucky had already gotten off and Steve had missed his stop.

...

It was right after his moms funeral that Steve realized how truly alone in the world he was now. As they lowered her coffin to the ground Steve had turned and fled, unable to hide his years as he ran. Unfortunately his asthma insured that he wasn't able to go very fast. By the time he had made it to his apartment he had run out of tears to cry and just rested his head on the door of his apartment.

He barely managed to register Bucky coming up behind him and offering to stay with him. He vaguely heard something about couch cushions and sleep overs before he caved and slid back against his door, sitting on his fire escape as he cried silently. As it turned out he still had some tears left. Bucky sat down next to him and slung an arm around his shoulder like they did the first day they met and Steve let him. Just like everyday since middle school Steve let Bucky carry some of his burden and for the first time since his ma died Steve allowed himself to smile as he rest his head on his best friend's shoulder and cried.

...

There was no more oxygen left anymore, only dirty water filled Steve's lungs. Above him he could faintly see the helicarrier exploding and all Steve could think was that he hoped Bucky was able to get to safety.

...

Fast foward a couple of years and Bucky has to leave for war and once again Steve feels alone. He feels as though Bucky's already dead the second he steps foot on an army base. But stupid is and stupid does so Steve goes and gets himself into the army, and against all odds he is selected for Project Rebirth.

Finally Steve has the strength and the power to help people and to do good. And despite a few bumps in the road he finally gets a chance. He goes against orders and regulations. He throws caution to the wind and he risks his life to free over 400 prisoners from Schmidts lab. But if he's being honest he really doesn't care about the 400. He just cares about 1.

For once Steve feels proud of the fact that he manages to save the man who saved him his whole life. And when they march back to camp and Steve gets his praise, it's Bucky who's proud of him. It's Bucky who's seen Steve for the hero he was from the first day they met and it's Bucky now who leads the cheer for Steve, despite his sadness. For Bucky saved Steve from everything from bullies to sickness. But now Steve didn't need saving, so why would he need Bucky?

Fast foward and Steve has formed a team to bring down Hydra, with Bucky as his right hand man.

Fast foward and Steve and Bucky are racing towards a train to capture Hydra's scientist.

Fast foward to Bucky falling to his death.

Fast foward and Steve's in a bar wishing now more than ever that he could get drunk. He's lost everything in his life and he's beginning to think her cursed.

Not soon after he's crashing a plane into the ice. He tells Peggy that it's to save lives, that there's no other way, but that's not what he tells himself.

Bucky and him were supossed to be friends till the end of the line. But Bucky already got off...

Steve's met with cold as the plane sinks further and further into the ice. He closes his eyes finally at rest with everything that's happened...only to open them 70 years later.

Bucky already got off...and Steve...he missed his stop.

...

Finally, Steve lets his eyes slowly begin to close when he feels something grab onto the back of his uniform and pull him up up up toward the surface and drag him to the shove. Slowly as he begins to lose consciousness he sees a metal arm and hears a faint whisper in his ear, "don't do anything stupid till I get back."

And in his mind Steve smiled, the conversation all to familiar in his mind. "How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you,"

...

AN: well that turned out much more angsty then I intended. Oops. All well. Please review!


End file.
